


Weary

by Coffeespill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeespill/pseuds/Coffeespill
Summary: might be expanded later





	Weary

Honestly, it was a miracle that he had arrived unscathed to his therapy session with Hannibal. Will was absolutely exhausted. It was his own fault, he would admit that. Allowing Jack to overwork him and then avoiding sleep out of fear of what he would see or do.  
  
Perhaps unscathed was the wrong thing to say? It was a miracle that he hadn’t gotten into a car accident.  
  
Will stared at the steering wheel blankly then finally turned off the engine. He was so tired it physically hurt. His bones ached; he felt hungover. Will reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of Aleve and tapped a few into his palm, dry swallowing them. They never really worked, but it was worth a shot.  
  
He got out of the car and made his way up into Hannibal’s office, only stumbling once on the stairs, and knocked on the door. Hannibal opened it seconds later, just like he always did, and invited him in.  
  
Will looked at the chair and decided that would be too risky, he would fall asleep immediately. Maybe he should have moved this appointment to a later date…  
Without his notice, Will’s feet had begun taking him on the familiar path around the room, and he was only mildly aware of moving and Hannibal’s questions, not responding besides a few “Uh huh’s” and grunts.  
  
He was so tired that he didn’t even jump when he turned to see Hannibal behind him with a concerned look on his face. “William, are you alright? Have you been drinking?” Will couldn’t even resent that, Hannibal had seen him at his worst.  
He shook his head and found himself swaying towards the other man. The smell of his cologne was comforting. Hannibal wouldn’t let the monsters get him.  
  
Hannibal hummed and stepped closer so he could pull Will in to rest his head on his shoulder. “Still not sleeping well, Will?”  
No, of course not. When did he? He nodded and let himself sag against Hannibal. The man hummed again and started running his fingers through Will’s hair, and the next thing Will knew was that Hannibal’s hand was on his lower back and he was being guided toward the stupid chaise lounge in the office.  
  
His eyelids kept trying to close, and Will most certainly would have fallen without Hannibal. Instead, he was pushed down gently onto the chaise and nudged onto his side. No one had taken care of him like this since his father.  
  
He watched with sleepy eyes and detached embarrassment as Hannibal knelt to undo and take off his shoes. He managed to mumble a quiet, “M’sorry, thank you,” and Hannibal gave him a decidedly fond smile and a nod.  
  
Hannibal slid Will’s shoes beneath the chaise and stood to walk away and Will darted out a hand to catch his sleeve and tug. Hannibal turned and looked down at him in surprise, not understanding, so Will slurred, “Why aren’t y’laying down?”  
  
Hannibal let out a quiet laugh, but turned and gestured for Will to move over, which he did quickly and with a rather undignified wiggle. He pressed himself tightly to the side of the chaise and brought his hands close to his chest to make room.

Hannibal was burning hot when he laid down and Will couldn’t help himself, tucking up under Hannibal’s chin and sighing. He fell asleep with his friend’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

**Author's Note:**

> might be expanded later


End file.
